<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex][Smallville]惩罚 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502859">[CLex][Smallville]惩罚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>名义上二人无关情爱，只是各取所需；<br/>而情感深处究竟如何，只有他们自己知道了。。。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex][Smallville]惩罚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex][Smallville]惩罚<br/>
Punish<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》<br/>
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent<br/>
 <br/>
惩罚<br/>
Clark找Lex谈了谈。 <br/>
终于，他将秘密告知了Lex，反正Lex也早就知道了；但是希望以此为交易，Lex放弃那些非法行为，不再作恶。<br/>
Lex表示，事已至此，太晚了，自己已经没有回头路了。 <br/>
Clark表示，还不晚，只要Lex改过，要他做什么都行，前提是不违法不背德。 <br/>
经过一番讨价还价，Lex答应了Clark的要求，但是有个条件， <br/>
他要狠狠地惩罚Clark，粗鲁地干Clark，作为发泄与惩戒；并且日后Clark只要条件允许，就要随叫随到，接受他的蹂躏。 <br/>
为了和平，Clark答应。 <br/>
协议达成，立即执行。 </p><p>名义上二人无关情爱，只是各取所需； <br/>
而情感深处究竟如何，只有他们自己知道了。。。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>